


Voices

by Tealover423



Series: We'll Make it Together [1]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, Platonic Logicality - Freeform, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tealover423/pseuds/Tealover423
Summary: Everyday Logan walked the halls and everyday he heard the voices around him until one day he hears a new voice.





	Voices

Everyday Logan walked these halls and everyday he heard the voices around him. He could tell they were trying to keep quiet, but he still heard them. He heard the compliments as he passed the teachers. _Intelligent. Top of his class. Going places. Brilliant. Model student_. He heard the neutralists, as he called them. _Nerd. Smart. Keeps to himself. Quiet._ And he heard everyone else. _Scary. Emotionless. Robotic. Cold. Thinks he’s better than everyone._ He heard these comments constantly. He knew what everyone thought of him and sometimes it hurt, but he can’t just change who he is. He doesn’t try to be these things. He doesn’t mean to come off as a scary, emotionless, robot to his fellow classmates, but he never really learned how to interact with others his age. He wasn’t up to date on any of the “gossip” or “slang” the people around him were using and frankly he did understand it anyways. So he keeps to himself. He finds it easier this way. No one really bothers him or gives him a hard time and he has all the time in the world to study and prepare for college.

He was ahead in most of his classes, having read the text books in his free time. He sat in the back of all of his classes, which surprised a lot of people. But, the way he saw it, there was no point to him sitting in the front if he required no assistance. This was his way of giving the others a better chance of learning. His life continued like this for a full year. However, this would start changing the next year.

His day had started off the same. He made his way through the halls to his locker, gathering his books and heading to class. He had made it to his third class of the day when something strange occurred. He had gotten there early, as he always does and was sitting at a table in the back when he felt the chair next to him be moved. He looked up and saw someone he had never seen before smiling at him, “Do you mind if I sit here?” Logan was shocked for a second, it had been quite a while since he had talked to another student, “I do not mind. It is not my seat and it is open, therefore, I see no reason why you could not sit there.” The other boy smiled and laughed, “Well thank you! My name’s Patton by the way! What’s yours?” At this moment Logan began to hear whispers throughout the room. He looked up and caught people casting glances their way. “My name is Logan, Logan Rhodes,” Logan stuck out his hand to shake the other boys. Patton laughed and then did something Logan had never expected to happen to him. He hugged him. Logan immediately tensed up and Patton released him. “Oh my gosh,” Patton started freaking out, “I’m so sorry, I should have asked! I just don’t think sometimes! I make a friend and I just got to hug them!” Logan was still frozen, he heard quiet snickers around him. He did not know how to deal with this new person. Did he want something? And…wait….did he just say friend? Logan was speechless, but he managed to get out, “Friend?” Patton’s eyes lit up, “Well yeah,” he said, “I mean, well, if you’d like that, that is.” Logan’s head was filled with thoughts. _A friend? I’ve never really had one before._ _I don’t really know how friendship works. I do want to try though._  Logan looked at Patton, “Yes, I think…I think that would be adequate. However, I should let you know, I am not the most social person.” Patton laughed, “That’s ok buddy,” he patted his back, “You seem like a great guy to me.” Logan couldn’t help a little smile that emerged at that comment. It’s been so long since someone has really talked to him so kindly. “Yes, well, you seem like quite “a great guy,” as you put it, to me as well.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a oneshot I am writing to help be build up how I want my characters to be in a larger fic that I am working on. I will probably have more of these as I develop more ideas!


End file.
